This invention relates generally to pulleys or sheaves and more particularly concerns a pulley or sheave which can be inexpensively constructed, which accommodates more than one belt, and which minimizes noise and vibration during its operation.
Pulleys or sheaves assembled from hubs and one or more sheet metal parts have provided commercially successful solutions to the problem of constructing a sheave or pulley which operates quietly and which can be constructed inexpensively. Some of these pulleys are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,503 and 3,722,310.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a rugged pulley for use with a plurality of belts which is made of relatively light weight, inexpensively produced parts at minimal finished cost.
A related object is to provide such a pulley which can be relatively easily assembled, yet which is constructed so as to encourage a long service life.
Another related object is to provide a pulley construction especially adapted for use with two belts in applications where quiet operation is important.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.